Where Are You?
by HeartbrokenFlies
Summary: Ashley is a care free romantic but has no one to be romantic to. She has all this love to give but no one to receive it. The biggest question is, Where is the love of her life and when will they be together? Rating will go to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first story that i'm posting on here. This isn't my first fanfiction though. I've posted a couple back on the spashley website a long time ago. Well it's cold once again and usually the cold is my inspiration to write. I have an idea on where this story will go but it really depends on the demand of this story. Well Hope you guys enjoy! =] Please please! read and review. I love constructive criticism. I wanna know what my readers think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is south of nowhere.**

Love was always something I longed for. I had a kiss of it when I first started college. I worked so hard to keep that love, but in the end I ended up burned out and hurting. I was young and naïve and she was my first love. I thought that love would last forever. But just like anything sweet and budding, like a rose, it died. As I got a little older I knew my first love wasn't meant to be my last. I knew she wasn't the one. I just wish I could fast forward in time so I'd know exactly when and where I'd find the love of my life. Let's face it; she's out there waiting for me as I am for her.

* * *

Cold air kissed my cheeks as I sat outside a hole in the wall coffee shop. As I intake the cool smoke in my lungs my craving for nicotine satisfied. I stare off into the street while I watched people walk by without a care in the world. Mostly it's the couples I see. Feeling a pinch in my chest I close my eyes hoping that this loneliness that's starting at the pit of my stomach would dissipate.

I checked my phone and saw that it was almost time to go to school. I put out my cigarette; grab my coffee and head towards my car. Another week of school that I have to get through, and already I'm feeling as if I want to just crawl into my bed and lay there for hours on end.

"Ash! Wait up!" A tall dark haired guy yelled as he rode his skateboard towards me.

I stop at the parking lot and send him a smile. Adjusting my backpack from my shoulder I wait until he catches up to me.

Stopping right next to me, he wraps me in his arms and gives me a light squeeze. "You heading to class?" he asks as he leaves his arm around my shoulder.

"Unfortunately. Ugh I can't stand this class. I'm over it. Since I missed so much in my music class I had to drop. The teacher bases our class grade on our attendance." I sighed as I ran a hand through my unruly curls.

"Aww Ash that sucks. Well think about it, you're halfway through the semester." He gives me this goofy grin with a thumbs up.

I lightly smack him in the stomach and chuckle for a bit. "I know but now I have to petition for a late starting class so I can still be a full time student."

"Well I have a speech class at 6 o'clock at night if you want to try to get in."

"You think I can?" I respond with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, why not? It's from 6-9 and a late starting class. I'm sure a lot of students won't show up and you'd probably get in." Grinning and opening the trunk to my car so he can put his skateboard in.

I start my car and soon we get into this comfortable silence. The radio is lightly playing, and the cold wind from the window rushing through our hair. Aiden was one of my closest friends. I always treated him like a younger brother. I remember when he was that annoying little kid from middle school. All I wanted to do was put a sock into his mouth so he could just shut up. But now he's grown into a great caring man that I've grown to love.

* * *

"Now remember class you have exam number one next class along with a skills test so be prepared." My teacher yells as students get up off their seats gathering their things.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to see a girl that's a head taller than me in an open flannel with a wife beater on and grey skinny jeans with black and white chucks. I shoot her a questioning smile and she says, " Are you ready for an exam next Wednesday?"

I shake my head and chuckle, "no I actually am not. I'm not really into this class I just want to finish this class without failure."

Her left hand is in her pocket and she extends her right hand "My name is Frannie, maybe we could exchange numbers and help each other out?"

Grabbing her hand, I pull out my cellphone and open up my contacts. "Sure, I'm Ashley by the way."

We exchange numbers and say our goodbyes.

'_Hey, you at the cafeteria?' _ I text Aiden as I walk down the stairs.

'_Yeah, come meet me! I'm with Kyla, Spencer, and Glen'_

'_For sure. Be there in a bit. I'm gonna smoke real quick.'_

Exhaling, I release the smoke out of my lungs and relax a bit. I feel so high strung these past couple days. Mother nature is mocking me by matching my mood, gloomy and cold. If I get into the speech class Aiden is telling me about, I'll have a six hour gap in between classes. I can hang out with Aiden and my sister with their little friends or I could be stuck in LA traffic and go home only to stay for a an hour before I have to head back to school to tackle traffic and find a parking spot.

Making my decision, I throw my cigarette but into the ashtray provided and head to the cafeteria. As I enter, the smell of intoxicating food fill my nostrils and I'm greeted by the buzz of different student's conversations. I look around to spot my sister Kyla, and Aiden sitting next to each other being lovey dovey. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I'm happy for them but again, that pinching in my chest is present. I bury my loneliness deep down to the pit of my stomach and start walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" I say waving at them. Grabbing a seat next to pasty blonde guy giving him a one armed hug.

"Ash! Nice to see you, it's been a while." Glen says as he hugs me back.

"I know. I've been busy with all my classes and all."

Aiden gives me a hand shake and we bump knuckles as he nods at me. I nod at Kyla but she's so engulfed in her homework that she just gives me a quick smile. Turning to my right, I look at this blonde haired girl. She's wearing black framed glasses, her hair is in a messy bun. An oversized sweatshirt is hanging off her body and she's looking at my sister talking about chemistry.

"Kyla, if this were to happen then you'd need to divide this equation with this equation so you can exchange this for Oxygen."

I stare crazily at this blonde girl next to me. Her name is Spencer Carlin. She's a couple of years younger than me. I've known her since we were in high school. I actually had a little crush on her before but she always turned me down because she said she was straight. Never stopped me from dropping cute lines on her though.

"Hey I'm sorry to interrupt you two but I just can't help but over hearing your conversation about chemistry. I was just staring at Spence over here and I could not keep my eyes off her because she is a living breathing turn on of mine. She's wearing an oversized sweatshirt. HOT. Messy bun, and glasses. SUPER HOT, and a bonus is the fact that she's having an intelligent conversation and that is what's bringing me over the edge."

I put my arm around Spencer and bring my face closer to hers and say smirking, "What do you say we exchange oxygen somewhere?"

She looks me in the eye and there's a glint of mischief; she throws her head back and laughs as she pushes me away "Ashley you are so dumb! I thought you were gonna say something serious."

"Hey! Ash can actually spit game on a girl!" Says Aiden wrapping his arm around Kyla.

"Shut up Aid, I'm pretty good at spitting game. Unfortunately it's with straight girls that know I'm messing around with them right babe?" I grab Spencer again giving her a smirk.

"Yeah yeah it's fine. I'm so immune to people hitting on me. Plus you know I'm straight so you can spit all the game you'd like on me." She says as she puts her head on my shoulder.

And just like that my heart feels like it's walking on cloud 9. The loneliness is no longer at the pit of my stomach and I'm smiling like an idiot.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! I'll TRY to update at least once a week or every other week. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, and for those people who did review thank you so much! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. This chapter consist of more of a flashback than the present. Just bare with me! I'll have a lot of cute spashley moments in no time. Hope you guys like it. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own south of nowhere!**

**Flashback**

_The sun was shining bright as I sat on the benches scanning some high school girls hitting tennis balls back and forth. I take in some of the girls that will need help with their form and some with just game experience. Letting out a sigh I reminisce about the times where I took over these courts. They were practically my home during my time in high school. Anytime I needed to blow off steam you'd catch me here._

_Looking over as a brown haired girl walked towards me and smiles. "Hey baby you ready to teach us a thing or two about tennis?_

_I give her the biggest smile I can muster and say "Although I love tennis, you know I only took this gig so I can have more time with you, Carla."_

_She smiles and gives my hand a squeeze. As the wind plays with her hair I stare at the beauty that is my girlfriend. Long straight brown hair, Piercing hazel eyes, and legs for days. I swear she'll be the death of me. My first love, and everything._

_"Well I only have one rule. Don't go flirting with any of the junior or senior girls. I'll kick your ass." Growling, as she points a finger at me._

_"Alright girls listen up! Some of you know who Ashley is but for those who don't, she was on our high school tennis team last year. I asked if she can help me out with whipping you girls into shape and not making me look like a fool with the other high school tennis teams. As of right now she'll be my assistant coach and will be training some of you who need more special attention with the sport. Are we clear?"_

_"Yes!" they sang in unison._

_"Ok so start on your warm ups. Spencer can you come here for a second?" She asks as she grabs here clipboard from the table._

_"Yes coach?" Spencer asks fiddling with her fingers._

_"Spencer, meet Ashley. Ashley, I want you to train Spencer with serves. She just started playing tennis so go easy on her." Staring back at the two of us she smiles._

_"Now go and make nice with each other and Ashley, if Spencer here gives you a hard time, don't be afraid to make her do laps around the track."_

_"Got it coach." I say as I playfully salute her._

_Extending a hand to Spencer I give her the once over and smile, "Nice to meet you Spencer!"_

_Spencer looked unsure, and a little shy. She slightly adjusted her visor and smiled sweetly. "Hi coach, nice too meet you also. I must admit I really suck at serving right now."_

_Laughing internally at the authority that was given by the name coach, I smile and shake my head. " Whoa whoa, Call me Ashley. If you call me coach, I feel ten times older than you are."_

_She laughs covering her hand with her face and says, "Ok, Ashley, you don't even look a day older than me."_

_Twirling my racket in my hand and biting my lip i ask "What grade are you in?"_

_"I'm a junior right now." Spencer says looking down at the grown and fiddling with her hands._

_"Well that makes me 2 years older than you. So yes, you calling me coach will make me feel old. Let me see you serve, so i can see how good you are." _

_I threw her a ball and stood about 3 feet away. She played with her racket in her hand, stood next to the line, and bounced the ball a couple times. Spencer grabbed the ball and served. Both of us watched as the ball landed on the wrong court._

_"Ooh…I think you're right. You are pretty bad Spencer." I say with a worried look._

_She looks at me a little sad and I can't help but put an arm around her shoulder and give her a shake. "It's ok! I was just kidding. You just have to adjust your stance a little. And once you throw the ball, wait for the ball to hit two o'clock and smack it. Now you give it a try."_

_She nods, and tries again. This time the ball went over the fence. Chuckling a little, I grab a ball and my racket out of my bag. "Alright Spence, I'm going to serve ok? You have to remember right now what you want to do is not hit it the hardest you can, but just enough to get it over to the right court."_

_The ball soars right across the court and onto the outer corner of the corner of the court. Grabbing another ball out of my pocket, I bounce it again and serve. Smiling triumphantly, I look back at Spencer to see her not looking where the ball went but at me. I look over to the next court and Carla is glaring at Spencer._

_"Got it Spence?" I say giving her another ball smirking. "Oh, I'm sorry I meant Spencer. Sorry that came a little too natural for me."_

_Shaking her head, she grabs a ball and tries again._

_"No, no, Spence is fine. I like it." she smiles bouncing the ball a few more times._

_"Why is Carla staring at me like she's going to kill me?" she asks looking back._

_Laughing awkwardly, "Oh don't mind her. She just thinks i'm going to hit on you or vice versa. She's a bit overprotective."_

_Spencer laughs and shakes her head. "She doesn't have to worry. I'm straight." Spencer replies throwing the ball high._

_This time her serve goes into the right court but is extremely high._

_"Great job! but now, the next thing you should know is that when your racket makes contact with the ball your racket needs to be facing down and I want your arm fully extended."_

_I stand close behind her as I put my hand over the hand that she's grabbing her racket with and my other hand guiding her left hand. My left hand pretends to throw a ball with Spener's hand and my right and makes the motion of how her racket is suppose make contact with the ball._

_My lips close to her ears I feel her muscles tense up a little as I whisper, "Do you get it Spence?"_

_We lock eyes intensely and a little excessive._

_"Ahem."_

_We both break away quick from our trance, and I see my girlfriend right next to the opening of the gate. She struts towards me giving Spencer a nasty look and grabs my hand hard. "Baby I'm hungry. Let's go, coach already left."_

_I look back at Spencer as I'm being dragged away. "Uh…Just keep practicing Spencer, alright?" I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Bye" She smiles and waves sweetly._

_"Byyeeee" Carla mocks._

_"Ugh, stupid junior. What the hell was that about baby!" she says roughly pushing me away from her._

_"What was what? I was just showing her how to serve babe. I had to work on her form." I say trying to put my hand around her._

_"I bet she was working your form." She says growling. She walked faster leaving me empty handed._

**End of flashback.**

* * *

We fought for 3 straight hours because of that day. We went back and forth about me just teaching, and Spencer totally checking me out. I even tried lines where I claimed that even if Spencer was checking me out I only had eyes for her. Still she didn't let up. Until finally she told me that I can't teach the way I taught Spencer that day. If I am going to teach, there will be no touching with any of her teammates. I finally agreed to disagree.

"Ash. Your cigarette is about to burn your finger." Aiden said smirking.

"Oh shit!" I laugh as I flick it off to the ground.

"Where'd you go? You spaced out for a while. Come on it's time to go to class. Don't want to be late on the first day"

Walking towards the room I look at him and smile, "Oh, just thought about the first time I actually met Spencer."

He gives me this look but it's sweet. "Watch out, look at Ash thinking about a girl again."

He gives me a jab on the arm as he opens the door for me

"Shut up! I think about girls. I think about girls all the time. Just because I haven't had a girlfriend doesn't mean I don't think of them." I push Aiden lightly.

"So get a girl Ash." He says as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

"Easier said than done Aid." I say taking a seat shaking my head.

It's not that I didn't want a girlfriend. I just can't find one. Every girl I talk to is never looking for anything serious and just wants something physical. I'm all for that kind of relationship but I'm getting so tired of it. It's the same thing every single time. No emotion, and no attachments. Those are the rules, and don't break them by getting emotions because that's when you get hurt.

He looks at me wide eyed and puts both of his hands up to emphasize his point. "Whatever! You're the one talking to 3 different girls right now."

"Two words Aid, BOOTY CALL. That's all they are and that's all that I am. They're not girlfriend material, and apparently I'm not to them." I say crossing my arms and slouching in the seat.

"Yo, as long as you're getting some right?" he says raising his hand for a high five.

I return his high five, chuckle and say, "Right."

Wrong. He was so wrong. Although I'm never lonely in my bed, my heart was lonely. It has been lonely for two years now. I've met many women that could be my girlfriend but it never works out. Either their not ready, or I screw up thinking all they want is a physical relationship. By the time I realize they didn't just want to be physical, it's too late because they've already been hurt because i've been seeing other people. I wouldn't say I'm a player. I just never know what women want from me. When i want a relationship, they want relations. When i want relations, they want relationships. I can never find a girl that was in tuned with what I wanted. I feel like I'm making my own beat and no one is listening. Why is it so easy for my friends to find girlfriends that last long, when I'm over here struggling to even have one? I always thought that maybe I couldn't find a girlfriend because I wasn't over my ex but I guess fate has other things planned for me.


	3. Chapter 3

'Do you want to meet up tonight?' I looked at the text message from Frannie. Immediately my hand rose to my forehead as I remembered I had an exam tomorrow morning. It totally slipped my mind since my focus was trying get one more class to be a full time student.

'Sure. Meet you at the Starbucks near school? =)' Slipping on my hoodie, I walked out the door.

Feeling my phone vibrate, I checked it and read, 'It's a date. :)' Letting out a little smile, I started the car and out of my driveway.

It was a nice day out today. The sun was shining bright but not hot. There was a little bit of breeze and the smell of winter was entering my nostrils. Spotting Frannie, I shoot her a half smile and wave. "Hey, how's it going? Sorry if you were waiting a while." I sat down to the chair across from her.

She smiled as she sat up from her chair. "Hi Ashley I'm good. And no I didn't wait long. I just got here. You ready to study?" she said as she grabbed her books.

"Please kill me now." Ashley said laying her head on the table. "I don't want to study. I can't stand this class.

Frannie chuckled and adjusted her wavy hair to one side of her shoulder. She grabbed my chin lifting my head from the table and smiled. "Hey, this chapter is actually fairly easy, and on the bright side, you have me to keep you company right? She gave me a little wink, and as if on cue, my face started to feel flush.

* * *

"Ash!" Aiden says as he stands up to give me a tight hug.

I smile at the embrace and scan through the group of people my friend was hanging with. Spencer and Kyla were discussing homework as usual, and Glen was stuck on his computer doing who knows what.

"You're girlfriend is over there so go sit with her" Aiden says as he nudges me towards Spencer.

Spencer looks up and shakes her head as she smiles. I walk towards her keeping eye contact, and I notice a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Hi" I say as I wrap an arm around her shoulder sitting right next to her.

She looks at me then looks down, and tightens her lips into a smile. "Hi," she says meekly.

"What are you doing?" I say leaning in towards her. Since the cafeteria was quite loud today, I wanted to make sure she heard me.

"I'm surprised you didn't add a babe at the end of that sentence. What's wrong Ash, are you off your game today? Aiden says giving me a smirk.

I cut him a stare and purse my lips at him, "well, I can't always be sweet talking Spencer here. She might actually fall for me isn't that right babe?" I pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I notice my sister and Spencer give each other a look. I'm not quite sure what kind of look it is but I can tell they're having a conversation with their eyes. Kyla raises both her eyebrows and have yet to break eye contact with Spencer. I look at Spencer and she looks me in the eye and smiles.

"You're right, I can't fall for you Ash. You're just going to break my heart aren't you?" she says as she playfully pushes me away.

I pull her even closer to me. "So…. When are you going to let me take you out?"

She shakes her head and says, "We already did."

I look at her confused, "When was this? I would remember if I went on a date with you. Was I drunk?" the group laughs in sync, and I chuckle pulling away from Spencer.

"Ash, we went on a double date with Kyla and Aiden remember?" she says playfully giving me a concerned look.

My face comes to a realization. "OH!" I laugh and say "no I meant on a real date. You know, just you and me. I'm over here trying to romance you and you won't let me Spence." I nudge her a little and I can see that her cheeks are slightly pink and she's having another eye conversation with Kyla.

"We already went out Ashley," she gives me a sweet smile deflecting my question.

I took the hint that she didn't want to play anymore. So I decided to change the subject. I look at her a little longer than normal and she's beautiful. This little aching pain that's starting in my chest started to bug me.

"I'm gonna head out to smoke. I'll be back. Watch my stuff babe?" I say pushing in my chair back.

"Sure Ash,"she shoots me a smile and nods her head.

"I love how she responds when you call her babe." Aiden says throwing his hands up.

"Well she was talking to me so of course I'm going to respond. Don't be an ass Aiden" giving him a serious look.

"Hey hey! No need to get mad now. Aiden, shut up. I was obviously talking to her so she said yes. Stop being an instigator before I kick your ass." I started walking backwards smiling.

Lighting up a cigarette I take a long deep drag, and right on cue my body decides to relax. I have no idea what my body is going through. I feel so tense when I'm around Spencer. I like messing with her but sometimes I go a little too far, and when that happens I tense up. I can't even remember when I actually started flirting with her. It's all fun and games right?

I sigh and have come to the conclusion that I am lonely and am in dire need to get laid. I take my last drag and throw my butt in the ash tray.

* * *

Phase 10 is a card game that can ruin friendships but also make relationships, at least in my opinion. After my cigarette break, the group decided to play. It's a fairly simple game, that consists of 10 phases and have different objectives with cards that need to be done. Sort of like a more complicated game of uno. There's also skip cards which means you can skip a person of your liking. Now this is how friendships are ruined, and relationships are made.

"I skip Spencer" Aiden says laughing as he puts a skip card down into the discard pile.

"Why me you ass!" she says throwing her hand up in the air.

I nudge her and show her my 3 skip cards and say "Don't worry babe, I'll defend you." Winking at her, I put down a skip card. "Skip Aiden."

"Aww! Why?"

"You skipped my girlfriend, so I skip you." I say matter of factly.

Spencer laughs at Aiden's face throwing a fry at him. "That's what you get!"

He turns to Kyla and gives her a look.

"Hey, don't look at me you chose your fate. I know you'll skip me eventually. You wouldn't take my side anyway." She says raising an eyebrow.

I laugh arranging my cards. "Really? He won't defend your honor?"

"hell no! he'll skip me without a second to think." She says playfully glaring at him.

Glen sits up and looks at Aiden shaking his head. "Dude, you have to defend your lady!"

"Just like what I do right Glen?" putting an arm around Spencer I give her a wink.

"Exactly! See, this is why I know if Ash and Spence were to get together I wouldn't have to worry. I know Ash has my sisters back."

"Glen, it's a card game." Spencer rolls her eyes.

"In more of the literal sense, I approve of you and Ash baby sis."

"See babe, I got one of your family member's approval. Now we just gotta tell your parents."

She laughs, "Uh…You haven't even taken me out on a date Ash."

My eyes go wide, "So are you saying yes to that date?"

"But you've already taken me out on a date." She deflects again.

I sigh and look at her with a small smile. "You know I'm not gonna give up trying to take you out on a date right?"

"Keep trying Ashley." She smiles and looks at her cards again.

"Who's turn is it right now?" I say changing the subject.

* * *

Flashback

It was night time, and me and Aiden are on break for our night class. I'm smoking a cigarette as usual, and he's on the phone with Kyla.

"Why don't we just watch it tomorrow morning? Do we have to watch the midnight showing?" he says sounding a little frustrated. "I do wanna go with you babe It's really up to you. I'm just saying I don't think I can leave til later because I have this stupid class."

I look at him as I eavesdrop. "You guys are watching the midnight showing? Dude, tell Kyla to bring Spencer and we can go on a double date." I shove him lightly laughing.

"Babe did you hear that? Ash wants us to bring Spencer so we can go on a double date." He goes silent for a little listening to what Kyla had to say and hangs up.

"So…" I say moving my arms around trying to figure out what just happened.

"You're going with us Ash. We're finally going on a double date!" he says signaling a high five.

"too bad it's not a real one." I say laughing and shaking my head. "If only Spence was a lesbian! I'd so try to get at her."

He puts his arm around me as we walk back towards class. "You never know, she hasn't really been dating any boys. So maybe she's waiting to be swept off her feet by a girl."

I shake my head and take another drag from my cigarette. "Nah, I'm sure she just hasn't been in the mood to date."

"She's a girl Ash, you guys are always in the mood to date. She's just waiting for someone to come around."

"Well looks like both me and Spencer are looking."

Looking at myself in the mirror trying to figure if I want to straighten my hair or keep it wavy. I let out a sigh thinking why I'm caring how I look tonight. It's not an actual date tonight. Frustrated I look at the clock. It says 1045. Aiden is going to come pick me up with Kyla, and Spencer soon, and I still have no idea what to wear or how to wear my hair.

Pacing back and forth, I stop at my closet. I settle for black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and put a fitted cap on top of my messy curls. I did a once over, and grabbed my pack of cigarettes and decided to smoke one before they come and pick me up.

I check my facebook, and there's one notification. It's a status that Spencer posted and it said 'Going on a double date tonight. =)'

I smile at the fact that she's the one calling it a double date this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Again thanks for the feedback! They are very encouraging. I tried to make this chapter a little longer. This starts off as the continuation of the flashback from last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Since it's winter break I might be able to update this maybe twice a week. But for sure once a week there will be an update. And don't worry. Spencer will get to know Ashley more soon enough! Hope you guys enjoy it and please send me a review! Thanks again guys.**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ashley if you don't put that cigarette out right now we're going to leave you!" Kyla yelled out the window as I was standing next to Aiden's car. They decided to come right when I lit up my cigarette. I decided to make them wait a little but unfortunately my loving sister was getting impatient.

Taking one last puff as I walk towards the car and flick my cigarette towards the street. "Geez Ky! I wasn't going to take long. I just wanted to finish it. If I put the cigarette out and saved it for later my pocket would stink."

Kyla turns around and rolls her eyes. "Ash, you smoke. You automatically stink."

Spencer chuckles, and we automatically make eye contact. I scoot towards her and wrap my arm around her "Babe do you think I stink?" I pout a little giving her the best puppy dog eyes I can muster.

She tilts her head a little to the side and takes a sniff near my neck and looks at me with mischievous eyes, "Yes Ashley, you stink."

I give her an appalled look and scoot towards my side of the window trying to get a whiff of my scent. "No I don't! Wait, do I really?" I asked feeling a little insecure.

Spencer laughs and shakes her head, "No you smell nice, it's just the scent of the cigarettes is what I can't stand."

"Ha! You hear that Ky? She says I smell nice." I say with a cheeky grin. "Oh by the way, not only do you smell nice Spence, but you look amazing tonight." I give her a wink and she just shakes her head.

The ride towards the movies was quiet. Most of the time, silence was tuned out by music from the radio, and as I snuck glances towards Spencer, I had a feeling of intoxication as her scent invaded my nostrils.

Once Aiden parks the car, I immediately get out the car and rush towards Spencer's door. I open it and I extend my hand towards her. "Hi."

She tilts her head, smiles, and grabs my hand as she gets out of the car.

"Well it's nice to know that chivalry isn't dead to some people. Unfortunately it's been murdered by my boyfriend though." Kyla says as she's struggling to get out of the car carrying her coffee a long with her jacket

"Oh! Sorry babe. " He says grabbing her coffee so she can put her jacket on. "Geez Ash, why do you have to make me look bad?"

"Hey! Not my fault you don't' open your girlfriend's door." I say giving him a little shove.

"Yeah Aid, don't try to blame your actions on my sister." Kyla says laughing.

Aiden gives Kyla a kiss on the cheek and grabs her hand. He looks back towards me and Spencer as we're walking together a good distance away from each other. "Ok, It's you guys' turn. Kiss and hold hands." He said pointing to both of us chuckling.

I look at Spencer, and she rolls her eyes and smiles. "Aid, I'm gonna kick your ass!" I say as I'm about to kick him. He jogs away and starts laughing as he's catching his breath bent over.

He waits for us to catch up and grabs Kyla's hand again while he keeps looking back afraid that I might kick him.

"You totally should have kicked his ass Ash." Spencer whispers while locking her arm around mine.

As our arms grazed I tense up a little. Not being used to her initializing our touching, I look at her and smile. She looks at ease as if it's the most normal thing in the world. When we get to the ticket booth I pay for both me and Spencer's ticket.

"Ash you don't' have to pay for me." She says as she's trying to give me a ten dollar bill.

I shake my head and denying her. "Now what kind of date would I be if I let you pay for yourself?"

"Thank you." She says looking at the floor and biting her lip.

"Anytime babe." I smile and grab her hand. I feel her tense up a little so I let go of her hand and immediately I put my hand in my jacket pockets.

"Ash! Merry Christmas!" Aiden says nodding his head towards a girl.

I look over and there's a brunette in a hoodie, and she's pretty but I'm not really in the mood to get to know another girl.

Me and Aiden have this code whenever there is a cute girl around and one of us notices, we say Merry Christmas, and if we don't like the girl we say Happy Halloween. It's sort of a joke we started a while back.

I look at Aiden and shake my head. "eh. Happy holloween."

Aiden looks at me and nods his head again. "Merry Christmas."

I look over and there's a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, boots, and in a coat. I smile at Aiden and say "ooh. Merry Christmas indeed."

I see Kyla and Spencer having another conversation with their eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd think they were dating with all their telepathic conversations.

I nudge Spencer and nod towards the girl and smile. "Wanna play wingman for me?"

Spencer just rolls her eyes. "I'm sure that girl is way too young for you. She's wearing a high school sweatshirt Ash."

"Oh shit. I didn't even notice." I chuckle.

"Well that's obvious."

"Don't worry. She has nothing on you. You're just breathtakingly beautiful."

Her cheeks turn a hint of pink and she looks on the floor shyly. "Thank you."

"Babe is it ok if we get seats while you guys get the popcorn? I don't want to sit in the front. Aiden asks.

Kyla gives Aiden a kiss on the lips and says, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Here, would you mind if you got me a cherry coke and if you want anything feel free to get it." I hand Spencer some money.

She shakes her head, and says "No, don't worry, I got it since you bought my ticket."

Sighing, I turn around to Kyla and give her the money. "Here, can you please get me a cherry coke and get whatever Spencer wants?"

Kyla smiles and grabs the money. "Sure thing sis." She looks at Spencer and smiles.

Aiden and I walk towards the theater, and I look back taking a glance at Spencer and smiling.

"So, How are you liking your double date?" He jabs me on the shoulder smirking.

I roll my eyes, and shake my head. "it's not a date Aid."

"Hey! You're the one who called it a date, and from what I read on Spencer's status, she also called it too."

"Aid, we both know Spencer isn't a lesbian. She's just playing a long, and I don't blame her. I'm just an ego boost for her, and honestly I don't mind." I opened the door for him to walk in.

"You never know Ash, Spencer was always into girly looking boys." He says as he's climbing the stairs for a seat.

"I'm sure she's just into pretty boys." I say looking down biting my lip.

"Merry Christmas." He says nodding to the left.

I roll my eyes not even looking at the girl and automatically say "Happy Halloween."

Once we've secured our seats, I offer to go down and help them with the snacks and drinks. I get halfway down the stairs and I see them turn the turn the corner to climb the stairs.

"Here, let me help you with those." I say, as I grab the snacks that were in Spencer's hand.

"Thanks Ash." She smiles sweetly and leads the way towards Aiden.

When we reach Aiden, Kyla dumps the tub of popcorn onto Aiden's lap and sighs really loud. "Geez, I have such a gentleman as a boyfriend. He couldn't even help me bring his snacks up the damn stairs." She says, full of sarcasm.

"Babe, I was gonna go but I had to save the seats!" he says raising his arms.

"Whatever, let's not fight right now." Kyla says rolling her eyes.

I look at Spencer and she's giving me this look that says she's feeling awkward because Kyla and Aiden are about to start a really uncomfortable fight before the movie starts.

"Thanks for helping me with the snacks by the way."

"No problem, I figured you'd need help. My soda alone took up one hand for you."

She giggles, "Yeah, as I was walking towards the theater, I was thinking to myself, Ugh, I wish I had a boyfriend to help me."

I clear my throat, "Well, apparently they're not much help." I point towards Kyla and Aiden who are now in a full argument. "Exhibit A" I laugh, and adjust myself in my seat.

"So, I'm going to try something out, and I might completely fail and make a fool of myself, but it's ok because I know it's going to get you to laugh, and you're laugh is contagious."

She looks at me suspiciously but nods her head anyway. "Ok, what are you going to do?"

"Well I was thinking of trying this since I always see it in sappy movies." I fake a yawn and attempt to put my arm around Spencer but I miscalculate where my arm should go, and end up hitting Spencer with my forearm.

She laughs loudly and shakes her head. "Wow, you are really bad at this Ash."

"Hey! Can you blame me? I have a really pretty lady as a date. I think I'm entitled to be a little nervous.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Thank goodness it's Thursday. I have one more class to be in, and I can finally let loose since it's my weekend. My week hasn't been tough but I feel that it's been quite long. I walk down past the double doors to enter the cafeteria, and I immediately see Aiden, Spencer, and Kyla sitting at a table. I give Aiden a one armed hug, and I wave to Kyla and Spencer. Taking a seat across from Spencer, I give her a smile. She looks at me intensely, then looks at the empty chair next to her. Her eyebrows knit together a little and as fast as it came, it disappeared.

Kyla Immediately gives me cards, and now we're playing a game of Uno. Several rounds go by and I'm not doing so great.

"Crap Ky, You're giving me horrible hands!"

"Hey don't blame me for your bad luck." Kyla says waving her hand.

"Ugh, I only have bad luck because my girlfriend's too far from me. She gives me good luck." I look at Spencer giving her a wink.

"You're the one who chose to sit there." Spencer states, tilting her head.

I give her my nose crinkling smile and stand up to sit next to her. "Well in that case, I'll sit here then."

"See, I bet you already feel lucky." Spencer smiles and nudges me.

"Yeah. You're right." I look her dead in the eye.

"It's Thursday today!" Kyla cuts in.

"So?" I say confused.

"it's the weekend Ash!" excited, she flings her arms around.

"What are you getting at Ky?"

"Uh…Let's drink?" Kyla asks as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you serious? You don't normally drink."

"I know but I still want to drink. I've had a rough week." She puts her hand on her shoulder resting it on the table.

"I'm down if you guys are down to drink." I look at Aiden, and Spencer.

"Of course we are! Right Spencer?" Aiden asks looking at her.

She gives a nervous smile and bites her lip. "Sure. I'm not much of a drinker though."

I put an arm around her, "Don't worry. Whatever you can't drink, I'll drink."

* * *

'Be there in 15, we'll go pick up Spencer then head to the store to buy alcohol. Is that ok?' I read Kyla's text message, and reply confirming that I'll be ready.

I'm glad I'll have people to drink with tonight. I was thinking of drinking tonight but I didn't want to do it alone. It's just way too depressing. I'm actually nervous about Spencer drinking. She has a very hard time handling her liquor. The last time I saw her drinking was at her graduation party, and she threw up on three different people. I actually had to take care of her and hold her hair back for her. The other time before that, I let her sleep in my car thinking she was just sleepy, and when I was ready to leave, I see her passed out laying in her throw up. I had leather seats, and I was pissed. My goal is to get her to loosen up but not too loose, and messy. I just want to have fun tonight. No babysitting, and no worrying about anything.

I hear a honk, and I walk out the door. I see Kyla's car pull up. Even though Kyla lives with me, she's always at Aiden's so I practically live in this big house by myself.

"Hey little sis, you ready to get drunk?" I say excitedly as I enter the car.

"I hope I don't' get drunk. I just want to feel buzzed tonight." She says pulling out of driveway.

"We'll see what we can do lightweight." I say joking.

About 10 minutes later we pull up to Spencer's house, and she's already waiting outside. I come out of the car and keep the passenger seat open so she can go in but instead she opens the back seat door.

"Oh, you didn't want to sit in the front Spence?" I say feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh! You were opening the door for me?" Spencer asks laughing a little.

I scratch the back of my head "Yeah…I was trying to be chivalrous."

She laughs and gets into the passenger seat. "Well it's a nice effort but you fail again." She says jokingly.

I get into the back, and lean towards Spencer, and Kyla, "Let's get some alcohol." I smile and put a hand on each of their shoulders.


End file.
